This invention relates to a table electric fan, particularly to one having a blade set able to sway for 360.degree. within a protective net.
A known conventional table electric fan shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, includes a bottom base 10, a motor housing 20 on the bottom base 10, a motor contained in the housing 20, a swaying device 40, a blade set 50 and a protective net 60 as main components. The swaying device 40 is connected to the spindle of the motor 30, and the blade set 50 is fixed with a front end of the spindle. Then the motor 30 with the housing 20 can be swayed to the right and the left to blow air in a room to ventilate well.
However, this conventional table electric fan only sways to the right and the left, impossible to send wind to every corner of a room, limited in ventilating effect. In addition, the swaying movement requires a proper space not to collide with things put on a table around the fan.